


Nightmares Can Still be Dreams

by Tea_biscuits



Series: Purple is Stone Cold [1]
Category: Five Nights at Freddy's
Genre: F/M, Murder, Rach Wrote This, Self Harm, Suicidal Thoughts, Swearing, Violence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-13
Updated: 2017-01-21
Packaged: 2018-09-17 04:52:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,293
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9305579
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tea_biscuits/pseuds/Tea_biscuits
Summary: You had moved into your friends house until you could get on your feet after a accident with your parents. Your friend gladly took you in but ended up getting you a job without your knowledge. You couldn't blame her considering she has her own life and needs some support if you stay with her. This job could be a good idea idea but let's say it was more interesting than you expected...





	1. A new Job

**Author's Note:**

> Y/N: Your Name  
> L/N:Last Name  
> F/C:Favorite Color  
> M/N:Mom's Name  
> D/N:Dad's Name  
> F/S:Favorite Snack  
> N/n:Nick Name
> 
> I probably won't update very often :| Sorry bout dat

I sluggishly dragged myself out of my bed slamming my alarm clock off nearly destroying it. As I slowly woke up becoming more aware of my surroundings I checked my phone. There was one now message from my Mom.

 

Mom-Hey y/n! You where asleep and I didn't want to wake you. Me and your father are going out for groceries. See you when I get home. Love you!<3

 

Alright love you too <3-Y/n

 

I headed down the stairs feeling the cold wood against my feet. I headed to the kitchen patting my cat Midnight on the head and grabbed some of my favorite cereal.I took it off the shelf grabbing a bowl and the milk out of the fridge, setting it down on the table. After I ate my cereal, cleaned the dishes, and put everything away I sat down on the couch. I grabbed the remote turning on the T.V. to happy tree friends. Sure it's violent, but to you it was some how sort of funny. _Some times I swear that I'll end up doing this to someone. I'm a terrible person._ I silently laughed to myself about the thought. After watching the show for about a hour I reached for my phone and checked my messages. Another message from my mom.

 

 Mom-I'll be home in fifteen minutes Y/n

 

I sighed watching a few episodes possibly an entire season. After I checked the time. It had been more than two hours getting worried. I quickly started panicking. I picked up my phone dialing mom's number. One ring. Two rings. Three. Voicemail. I tried again. No answer. I got a horrible feeling in my stomach. I tried to think that her phone died and she just had stopped by a friends house with dad for a bit, but I couldn't help but think of the worst... After some time of watching my show again I headed up to my room getting into my pjs. I closed my eyes drifting off to dream land.

 

~Dream Land~

 

I looked around me being in a old pizzeria as my assuming to be child self. I knew it instantly. FredBear's Family Diner. However it was very different least to put it. Everything was moldy and from what you hoped there was 'ketchup' that was old and dried on the walls. I very slowly and cautiously kept walking on, I explored every inch everything seeming the same as it had been other than the old peeling walls. As I walked to the dining room I stopped and, taking in what I saw. The dining room was a mess everything was trashed blood everywhere. Mainly around the stage. A huge pool of blood was surrounding FredBear, along with on him. Most of the blood surrounding the yellow, almost golden artificial fur around his mouth. Panic struck through me. I tried screaming but nothing came out. I head a quiet voice "sh... it will all be fine..." I whipped my head around coming face to face with a roughly 6'2 shadow male figure. I froze in terror about to ask "Who the hell are you?!" when he spoke two simple words. "Follow me" Suddenly my mouth felt as though it had been sealed shut. I quickly realized I was my adult self, however before I could swing a punch my legs moved from beneath me forcing me to follow him looking like a robot. As I reached the back room images flashed before my eyes. 5 Children, dead, a purple figure standing over, or near in the shadows by each of them. Each one mutilated more than the last. He was seemingly... Smiling? The only thing that ran through my head "Psychopath". I heard him speak from be hind me once more, "That's not a very kind words little finch~" I yelped falling back hitting the hard ground yet not feeling the impact.

 

~Reality~

 

I jolted out of my bed sweating. My mind was scattered. As I calmed down I realized I was in my own room in my bed. I sighed of relief "Thank God..." I lowered myself back into my bed. After a while I walked down stairs hearing my brother raging at his games. I walked over to his gaming room by the garage. I knocked then walked in watching him play CoD until the match ended and he was aware my existence. "Hey, Nick?" I quietly spoke due to my morning voice. " Yeah Y/n?" He said happy as ever due to his team winning. "Do you have any idea where mom and dad are?" I spoke in a worried tone. "I thought you knew..." His voice was full of dread. I wished him good luck for his team and went and watched the news.

 

"Two found dead in car crash yesterday afternoon. Beware for viewer discretion advised the following content is graphic." The camera panned around a crime scene before swapping to the two bodies. My heart stopped. It was mom and dad. I screamed for Nick. He quickly darted into the room dropping his xbox controller. I slowly pointed to the T.V. screen. He stared in disbelief. "I'll call Eli..." I began to tear up. Nick broke into tears sobbing into my shoulder hugging me. I called up my friend Eli who had just bought a house in Utah my, and my brother's, hometown. I explained to her the situation, breaking out into tears in the process. She sorted out a plan for me to move in with her and paid for the tickets. Me and Nick packed up everything we owned that we could fit, and kenneled the animals bringing them with us.

 

~Time Skip~

 

I arrived at Eli's house with everything and everyone in tact. Eli let us in, showing us to our separate rooms. Honestly this place was much bigger than I expected, it had 3 floors! One just for gaming since she was huge on it like Nick. I sighed after unpacking. I quickly plopped onto my f/c bed. I took a small nap only to wake to Eli in my face. I loudly yelped in surprise. All she did was burst into laughter. I quietly growled at her. She finally spoke. "Hey N/n! You should be grateful! I got ya a job!" I had a questioning look in my eyes. She plopped 2 papers in front of my face. "This explains its all! Good luck n/n!" I skimmed through the papers. I sighed and rang up the number. One ring. Two r- "Hello! Freddy FazBears Pizza! I'm Chester how can I help you?" He seemed a little too happy... "Hey there I'm y/n, I was assigned to a job at FazBear's and I need to talk to the boss about my shift." "Of course I'll get you on with him right away!" Suddenly a almost angry voice grumbled out a small "Who is this?" I gulped before speaking. "I'm y/n I'm calling about my shift time." A small 'oh' escaped his mouth before he talked once again. "Night shift starts at 12 am ends at 6, day shift starts at 9 am ends at 3:30. Pick a time I paused for a moment before picking the day shift. "Alright, good choice..." I heard him mumble something before continuing what he was saying, "See you around 9, please come half a hour early for training." I made a small 'mhm' as acknowledgement, then hung up. I sighed, looking at the time- "HOLY CRAP ITS 8:00 I NEED TO GET READY!" I threw on my clothes, and did my other morning necessities before bolting out the door to run down the street since Freddy's was just  _that close_. I busted through the doors panting. Every employee stared at me. I just nervously laughed it off, feeling my face get red from embarrassment. _I had 3 minutes to spare good choice y/n, good choice..._ I awkwardly walked up to the front desk. "Hey uh, I was wondering where the bosses' office is, I'm the new employee." I said rubbing my arm. He mumbled a small 'Right this way' as he walked away I quickly followed him, keeping my eyes to the ground. He opened a door letting me in before leaving, slamming it behind him. I looked around the small room, before finally looking at the boss. He stuck out his hand that I gladly shook. "I suppose your y/n?" He lowly said. "Correct!" I giggled pointing finger guns at him, being my goofy self. "Good to see your enthusiastic about this job, your gonna need it..." He spoke silently at the last bit. I nodded my head as he handed me a uniform. "Change into this, I'll get someone to show you around after." I took the outfit before walking out into the dining room. I looked around the environment had a happy idea behind it, but something was... off, least to put it. I walked past the colorful tables with party hats, into the restroom. I quickly got dressed and headed back to bosses' room. As I opened the door I saw a guy with.. a phone(?) for a head. Boss spoke behind the extremely tall man, "This is Scott he will be your guide however you will work with..." He paused almost sounding sorry for me "Vincent." He almost growled the name. I hesitantly nodded questioning what could be so bad about him. Scott stuck out his hand, which I shook. "I'm Scott." He simply said. His tone making me happy because he actually seemed like he wasn't dying on the inside when he met me. I smiled and introduced myself before he showed me around the pizzeria.

 

~Time Skip~

 

I thanked Scott as he took me to my work partner. He turned me to look at him. He looked as serious as a phone could be. He lowly spoke. "Listen, Vincent is not trust worthy, please if he does anything stupid, tell me." I nodded before he took me to Vincent. Scott left as I stood in front of a purple man. I stood amazed, sure it was odd but it almost suited him. He was I think, the only person on earth that could pull it off.  _This place just keeps getting weirder by the day_. I was woken from my thoughts with a hand waving in front of my face. "Well morning sleepy head, like what you see?~" He chuckled, I blushed looking at the ground.  _This is gonna be a loonnngggg day._ I sighed "Let's just get ready." I said in a small voice.


	2. First Really is the Worst

 I thanked Scott as he took me to my work partner. He turned me to look at him. He looked as serious as a phone could be. He lowly spoke. "Listen, Vincent is not trust worthy, please if he does anything stupid, tell me." I nodded before he took me to Vincent. Scott left as I stood in front of a purple man. I stood amazed, sure it was odd but it almost suited him. He was I think, the only person on earth that could pull it off.  _This place just keeps getting weirder by the day_. I was woken from my thoughts with a hand waving in front of my face. "Well morning sleepy head, like what you see?~" He chuckled, I blushed looking at the ground.  _This is gonna be a loonnngggg day._ I sighed "Let's just get ready." I said in a small voice.

 

 

I put on my security cap only to have it fall over my eyes. I heard Vincent chuckle from behind me. I loudly growled at him, ripping off the cap, giving him a look that could kill. He playfully backed away his hands in the air in defense, still laughing a bit. I sighed, sticking the cap on backwards for the sake of it not blocking my vision. From then on the day was pretty boring up until lunch, ya know, just the usual, watching kids, kids making my ears bleed, nothin' real big, just me going half deaf. As I walked to the break room I thought to myself  _I couldn't have been like that, it can't be physically possible to be THAT loud. I mean I was just a kid._ I sighed opening the door. I slowly became my much calmer self since now my ears wouldn't blow up from little kid's screams. I grabbed my lunch from the fridge, sitting down at the table, waiting for the human egg plant to show himself. As if on cue he walked through the door. He seemed really tired. I mean our job is frustrating but it's not  _that_ bad. 

 

Vincent didn't grab any lunch, he just sat down in front of me as if I was the only reason there was a break. I sighed, "What do you want now grape?" I growled out. I instantly got up throwing away my lunch. Before I knew what was happening I was pinned against the wall. He was extremely close to my face making me blush. I wiped away all thoughts considering how pissed he looked. He looked deep into my eyes with a glare that seemed like he was the devil himself. I gulped before he spoke in easily the most, horrifying, and demented voice I've ever heard. _**"**_ ** _NEVER_** call  _ **ME**_ a  **Grape _EVER AGAIN!"_** He hissed at me.

 

 I was suddenly let go. I dropped to the floor trying to catch my breath. After some time break was over and I could function correctly for once in my life. After the day went pretty normally, well other than Vince hitting on me every two seconds.


End file.
